edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleric
Cleric is a healing class in Eden Eternal. It is available at character creation. __TOC__ Characteristics Traits ; All races : Incantation Master Clerics gain a 20% bonus to Cast SPD while equipped with at least one mace. : Cloth Armor Mastery Clerics wear cloth armor. ; Human : Magic Dissipate M-DMG taken −10% ; Zumi : Temple Shield Shield DEF & block +5% ; Anura : Oracular G-Healing +10% ; Ursun : Frontline Saint EVA +20% ; Halfkin : Kind-hearted M-CRIT rate +20% Stats The following stats are important for Clerics: * Wisdom, for G-Healing * Agility, for Cast SPD (no) * Luck, for M-CRIT rate Skills Certificates Certificate Bonuses Certificate bonuses are bonuses that you can gain by equipping a certain number of certificates from your main class branch. To see the certificate bonuses that can be gained, check Healing and Support/Certificate Bonuses Awakened Classes Adjudicator Equilibrian Gameplay Styles Cleric in combat is a very powerful character because of his heal over time, debuff remove and long lasting buffs. Support Role A Cleric is an amazing support class and can help in a great way when used right. Predominantly a healer, but comes with some very helpful buffs which can assist any class. Even though Clerics can solo very well, they aren't offensively viable in dungeons, and thus the only good offense they will have is what their party members bring. The major points of any Cleric are 3 skills: Healing, Debuff removal and Revival. * Healing is available from the start of the class, and is useful for any Cleric. For any Healing branch class, Cure is part and parcel; however, they get the Life Cure spell (exclusive to their class, while Cure is to the Healing branch) can be stacked up to 5 times and provides a powerful healing over time option and the Healing Radiance, which heals everyone in their party. Some bosses can remove your Life Cure constantly, so keep an eye out for your stacks dropping without a reason. * Prevention comes later on into the class; it is a skill that purges dispellable debuffs on the target (some cannot be removed), as well as providing small damage reduction buff. Even though the damage reduction is small, removing debuffs on targets can be incredibly important for certain bosses and reduce the amount of healing greatly. * Revive comes at level 10 for the Healing branch, but it cannot be cast while in combat, which means that it is merely an option of convenient for party members or those lucky enough to have a generous Healer stumble upon their corpse. Resurrected players are brought back in the same place where their bodies were, but are immune to effects and invisible to monsters for a few seconds. Make sure they get away from enemies before the immunity ends! These abilities all packed together makes the Cleric a powerful support class-- given the sheer power of their tools compared to others, arguably the most useful and a must-have for any instance party. Healing Strategies Their Life Cure spell (exclusive to their class, while Cure is to the Healing branch) can be stacked up to 5 times and provides a powerful healing option. Preparing 5 stacks on party members before heading into a heated fight, and ensuring they remain up-to-date on their duration during the fight, can take a lot of the healing stress off of a Cleric. It is also an easy way to manage multiple targets' health without spending a lot of mana as it can be prepared before the fight, and a potion can be consumed before any heated engagement begins. However, it'll quickly generate Malice once enemies are engaged, so be sure your Tank can keep the monsters off of you. It is very important to remember the option of Purifying Wind as well, which increases healing received by its targets. Placing this down when damage looks like it's beginning to rack up can help Cure cover the low spots that Life Cure won't be able to keep up with. You can also press control+(1-4) or F1-F4 and it will select a party member. This let's you change quickly from target to target for healing. In a party it is usually better to focus on healing, while occasionally going for a debuff if Life Cure is keeping up. To solve the issue of re-targeting to heal, look under the Chr section of the Settings options in the main menu; from here you can access a number of interface options, the most important of which is the Target option, which gives the ability to self-cast without a proper target selected (if you are targeting an enemy, you will target yourself with all supportive abilities). Gear Armor While playing as a Cleric, a character will change to his or her cloth armor set. Weapons As for weapon choices for support, two maces can be equipped if their cumulative bonuses will outrank a two-handed weapon's (bear in mind the latent cast speed bonus for having a mace equipped!). On the other hand, carrying a shield will ensure a little protection should healing pull aggro from the tank, and balance the Cleric's low defense due to wearing Cloth Armor. Clerics doing a lot of solo work should consider a one-handed mace that contributes mainly to INT, M-ATK/Crit/Crit DMG (one of those three), while in groups they benefit the most from WIS, G-Healing and Cast SPD. Given that they will rely evenly on offense and healing during soloing, shirking one in favour of the other will simply draw out encounters and might put a Cleric at risk in heavier fights. References fr:Clerc Category:Classes Category:Healing and Support Category:Cleric Category:Preawakened Classes